Stay With Me
by Destiny-N
Summary: *a little after chapter 51* Yuuki wants to tell Kaname exactly what she meant and how she feels regarding wanting to stay with him forever and how Zero still has a piece of her heart. *second chapter added...*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hiya ^_^ This takes place after chapter 51, so read it, or get spoilers then read it, or continue on if you've already read it... It's just a little muse that I had and wanted to type out, so yeah... I don't own Vampire Knight...wish I did...but. Thanks to SGK scans for scanning the most recent chapter of our beloved vampires....am I missing anything...don't think so....

If you've read Always Have, Always Will, this one is different for the obvious reason - the pairing - but I am actually trying my hand at first person point of view, so let me know how I do, 'kay? I won't keep you, I'll let you read. Enjoy, and please leave a review...?

* * *

In my room, in my bed, in the huge Kuran Manor was always my retreat. I used that time to think over the night and calm myself. Kaname still made me blush and sent my heart pounding through my chest.

_I had done a lot of thinking today. I had the manor all to myself, minus Aidou-Senpai, who was teaching me vampire etiquette. I was to sit in the enormous Kuran library and _study_. All I ended up doing was daydreaming. And then I sensed it, Kaname Oniisama's scent coming from the…basement?? Before I knew it, I was running down the stairs, faintly aware of Aidou-Senpai's presence behind me. I told him how I sensed Kaname's presence coming from this room and followed it. He noticed the blood on my sleeve and I was slightly embarrassed that he had seen where I bit_ myself_._ _I laughed it off and hid a blush again when he asked if I were receiving blood from Kaname. Aidou held out a small container, but my awareness trailed off when his scent became that much stronger._

"_Please don't give those tablets to Yuuki." _

_Aidou left and I was safe inside one of the most comforting embraces ever known. I sighed, "Welcome home."_

"_What a silly thing to do, biting yourself," I could've sworn there was a slight trace of humor in his voice. "But at any rate it seems you have remembered how to use your fangs?"_

"_I did…" I could feel the blush color my face, just because he was here in front of me…that and what I was sure he would ask of me later… _

_And there it was, "A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved ones…do you remember that?"_

_I bowed my head, "Yes," and I told him how my thirst can't be completely quenched because I left a piece of my heart at Cross Academy, and that Zero… Zero had a piece of my heart. I felt the tear slide down my cheek and saw the lonely Kaname who watched me grow up under Chairman Cross's guardianship. He only hugged me tighter and tried to comfort me, but I cut him off. "Despite that, I want to be by your side forever."_ I did it; I told Kaname Oniisama that I wanted to be by his side forever.

In that moment, I had seen the lonely Kaname fade away, but I had the sinking feeling that my words had hurt him, and hurt him deep. I got up and walked to the large window and looked out, shielding my eyes from the sun hanging high in the sky. "Oniisama is probably fast asleep by now," I sighed to myself. I bit my lip and contemplated going to his room or not, it was worth a shot…right?

I opened the door and tiptoed into the hallway, quietly making my way to Kaname's room. The knock that I gave to the door was so soft I almost didn't think I knocked at all. The door opened, revealing a very awake Kaname, stopped dead in his pacing tracks. He looked up from what I could only guess was another letter from an annoying Council member.

"Kana…me?"

"Yes, Yuuki, what's wrong?" Worry crossed his features. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, a faint blush coloring my cheeks. "I…umm, I w-wanted to talk to you…if you have a minute…"

"Of course," he placed the letter on his desk and sat on the edge of his bed.

He patted the empty space beside him, calling me forward. I sat down, already nervous and completely unsure of where to even start. The door clicking shut brought me back to my senses. I swallowed…_hard_.

His voice was a soft whisper as he started running his fingers through my hair, "What is it, my dear girl?"

I panicked. "I came to see if you were still up, and if you were, I was going to tell you to stop replying to those stupid Council members and get some sleep," I placed my hand on the side of his face and traced the dark circles. I slid off the bed and looked at him, "So, get some sleep."

And Oniisama saw right through me. "Nice try, Yuuki," he picked me up and sat me back down. He started running his fingers through my hair again, "Tell me, please."

I placed my hand on the side of his face again and whispered, "I hurt you earlier, I know I did."

He was in shock, "What?"

"When I told you how a part of me was still at the Academy with Zero, I hurt you, I know I did," I bowed my head, "your expression gave you away…"

He placed two fingers under my chin and willed me to look at him. "I know why you would think that, but I'm not upset. It's only natural for you to miss and be attached to what you knew for 10 years. I couldn't, and wouldn't, ask you to forget about them."

"That's what I want you to know." I held his gaze, "My love for you overshadows what I've left behind at the Academy," I took a breath, "I miss them, but you, Kaname, I _need_ you."

"Yuuki…"

He leaned down and kissed me, softly at first and then deepening the kiss when I didn't hesitate. All too soon we had to stop for air and I was somewhat relieved; I wasn't ready to go any farther and I'm sure Kaname could pick up on that from the nervous grip I held of shirt.

"Stay with me…" It was a whispered request that held a pleading edge.

I nodded trying my hardest in vain to hide yet another blush. He turned down the bed and I followed, snuggling up next to him and laying my head on his chest.

Kaname kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you, too, Kaname Oniisama."

* * *

-heehee- how'd you like it. I hope you liked it, and I hope you review ^_^

love you guys! Des~


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty guys! I decided to do a second chapter, kind of like a morning after thing. I hope it turned out good, even though it is super short... I hope that you guys like it and review, it would make me happy ^_^

* * *

Had I woke up in my own room, I would have thought yesterday was nothing more than a beautiful dream….but that wasn't the case. Somewhere in the realm between sleep and wake, I became fully aware that I was still in the safe embrace of my onii-sama. I refused to open my eyes, faking sleep. I enjoyed this comfortable feeling and if I had the power to do so, I would have frozen time.

I couldn't tell if he was still asleep. His breathing was even and he was very still, which could have been done in an effort not to wake me up.

And there it was. The sign I had been looking for that told me he was awake came with a wave of relaxation. Kaname was, very lightly,running his fingers through my hair. There was no stopping the contented sigh that escaped my lips.

He stopped. "…Yuuki?" he asked.

I moved just a little, resting my head on his shoulder, and looked into his beautiful crimson eyes. "Hm?"

His eyes held the faintest trace of worry, "Did I wake you?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, Onii-sama didn't wake me." I dropped my gaze as I felt the blush come to my face. "To be honest, I've been awake for a few minutes now…"

I could hear the small smile in his voice, "Were you listening to the blood flowing in my veins?"

I wanted so badly to see the expression on his face, but I didn't dare make eye contact. I knew the blush was extremely noticeable now. "No, actually…I feel very safe here, in your arms, and I wanted to stay like this a little while longer…"

"Yuuki," he was twirling a long strand of my hair through his fingers. "You can always come to me, no matter what."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't want to bother you if you're busy…"

Within a mere moment, Kaname shifted and was now hovering above me. "Yuuki. Look at me." I brought my gaze back to his. "I am never too busy when it comes to you. You are my dear girl…" he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "…my princess."

He kissed my neck and I was more than certain that I understood the gesture. I met his gaze just in time to see his eyes fade from the color of blood back to crimson. I traced the side of his face and whispered, "It's okay." He kissed me with soft intensity before trailing the kisses to my neck. I gripped his shirt with the initial pain that accompanied his fangs sinking into my skin.

I relaxed and listened as he drank my blood. A slight smile crossed my lips. This beautiful man is _mine_ and I get to stay with him for forever.

* * *

I think this story is done. There were people who wanted a second chapter so I gave it my best shot *crosses fingers - hoping it didn't suck!!*

thankies for reading and please leave me a review!

Love you guys!! Des~


End file.
